Amethyst Angel Adventures: Duelist Kingdom
by KhaosOmega
Summary: When Alpha of Team Vexus enters the GD Duelist Kingdom tournament, Anise enters as well to defeat her rival and stop Pegasus' plot of random mayhem. Rated K for now, might go T.
1. Eventful Ride

**Me: Hey, everyone, KhaosOmega here with the latest installment of the Amethyst Angel Adventures series. This time the adventure follows the Yu-Gi-Oh original series during the Duelist Kingdom tournament. Here the main Yu-Gi-Oh group teams with the Amethyst Angel, their main duelist in this portion of the AAA series, against a plot by Maximillion Pegasus and with fierce competition in the form of the Team Vexus leader. But first, here's Seto with the disclaimer.**

**Seto: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. Though the Amethyst Angel name and appearance are of Khaos' design, the girl portraying her, Anise Azeat, belongs to BROCCOLI, while any other references belong to their respective owners.**

**Tristan: Also, just a little something needing to be mentioned before anyone gets too carried away. In this story all characters except one, Anzu Mazaki, use their English names, while Anzu keeps her Japanese one. This combination is Khaos' preference concerning the names in both languages.**

**Keith: Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 1: Beginning the Tournament**

_Joey's POV_

"So, this Pegasus guy thinks he can hold a tournament to see who the best duelist is, and two girls from different dimension systems entirely are also entering." Tristan said as we were getting ready to board the boat to Duelist Kingdom. Besides a number of other random duelists, including the top two from the most recent Japan tournament, Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor, it was me and my three buddies, getting ready to go. Most of the random what-nots were chatting about the two mysterious females not from this dimension - or from the GD system in that matter. Rumors were flying around concerning that they would take the tournament by storm, defeating everyone before a duel between them and not even making it to Pegasus with how fast they took the other competition out. What seemed to be fact, though, was that the two were on rival GX system teams.

Before i get too carried away, though, let me introduce the team. Four members, three boys and a girl, all around sixteen in age and from Domino City. Me, the name's Joey Wheeler, rather new to the Duel Monsters game. Hair color seems to be somewhere in the blonde to brown range, and brown eyes. Basically i'm currently in a traffic jam waiting to board the boat to Duelist Kingdom alongside my three friends. One of them is Tristan Taylor, a little taller than me, with brown hair styled with a frontside spike, a mostly brown-colored outfit, and not much of a duelist. My other male ally is Yugi Muto, considerably shorter than me, with a unique hairstyle. Most of it is basically a few magenta-rimmed black spikes, with a few crooked blonde locks in the mix. Unlike the rest of the group, he's basically always in his school unifrom, and with an ancient artifact, the Millennium Puzzle, around his neck. Compared to me Yugi has a lot more Duel Monsters experience, as he's the one who introduced me to it. The girl of the group is Anzu Mazaki. She's not much of a duelist herself, but she has beaten me on occasion. As his name suggests, Rex specializes in Dinosaur monsters, while Weevil's specialty is insects. Before we know it, traffic has cleared enough to allow us to board the boat, and after a few more random doofs we sail away toward the destination.

Rex gets involved in a skirmish along the way, when a blonde girl perhaps in her twenties tricks him into losing his room on the boat. Two minutes later that room is up for grabs as another blonde, probably nineteen and with teal highlights in her hair, roughly pulls the other girl out. In all the confusion Rex manages to reclaim the room, his to begin with, while the unknown girl sneaks around the boat looking for someone. Yugi suspected the someone in question is Anzu, so he's found a place to hide our female ally from this mystery girl. But while Tristan's looking out at her he notices a purple stylized v on the girl's top.

"Well, we know who one of the mystery girls is. It's Alpha of Team Vexus." he said. Then the girl turns around with a scared look on her face as a ripping sound erupts behind her. She then runs for it, swearing along the way, as the ripping noise is revealed to have been an XQ portal opening. Anzu manages to nudge Tristan enough to get some room to look out our room's door's window, where she suddenly squeals in excitement.

Whoever came out of the portal heard her despite a closed door inbetween Anzu and that person. Yugi's clueless, i'm thinking it's another boy who took a wrong turn somewhere, and Tristan thinks a ghost managed to tickle Anzu from behind. When she opened our door mine and Tristan's theories were proven wrong.

It was a girl, about our age, and her beauty was so stunning Anzu was hopping up and down around her. She had red hair containing a number of pink highlights, going all the way down to her knees. Hey eyes were azure in color, with some fuschia eyeshadow surrounding them. She also had a pair of bulbous hair clips, a hairband with a flower on each side, and a ribbon on the right side in her hair. As for her outfit, it consisted of a platinum jacket worn open over a hot pink tube top that exposed her midriff, a very cute golden miniskirt with amethyst-studded accents, some white thigh high socks, and a pair of amethyst purple platform sandals. One of her jacket pockets contained a case with some Duel Monsters cards in it, and we could tell her ears were pierced, as she had two pairs of hanging earrings in them - one was shaped like a flame, with an amethyst gemstone in each earring, while the other was shaped like a rainbow and colored as such.

'_No wonder Anzu was excited to see this girl._' i thought, unaware of her Psychic powers. '_I didn't anticipate that the other mystery girl was XQ's Amethyst Angel, Anise Azeat. Maybe that's why Alpha ran for it when that portal opened up behind her._' It was just about then that the captain of the boat spoke up on the intercom.

"Attention all passengers, we will arrive at Duelist Kingdom in ten minutes. Make sure you have everything in a safe place, as this boat will not return to the island. Repeat, ten minutes until arrival."

This caused a mad scramble throughout the boat. Rex was fortunate enough to have reclaimed his room to get his stuff ready, many random idiot duelists were scattered throughout the boat, racing to their respective rooms and causing many collisions (two girls collided outside our door), and ten hectic minutes passed before the boat came to a stop.

"Aw, man, traffic again?!" Tristan complained after looking outside our door. We had no chance of getting a frontal spot in the opening ceremonies for the tournament with this much traffic, but Anise managed to render us invisible, allowing us to pass the heavy traffic. As it turns out, the girl who originally swiped Rex's room went by the name Mai. Then, an hour later, the tournament was on. My group had mainly come along simply as spectators, but we would follow Anise through the tournament, probably in order to keep Alpha away from Anzu. What we didn't know was that things would be quite hectic from the get-go.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**So the tournament is underway. Next chapter will feature the first duel of the tournament, from Weevil's POV as he takes on Anise in the first duel. Until next time.**

**Khaos**


	2. The First Duel

**Me: Hey, guys. Time for the next installment of Amethyst Angel Adventures: Duelist Kingdom. Weevil's duel with Anise is shown here, from the insect-specialist's POV, where the tournament is underway. But first, speaking of Weevil, here's the disclaimer.**

**Weevil: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. Though Khaos designed the Amethyst Angel look and came up with the codename, the Anise Azeat character belongs to BROCCOLI, while any other references belong to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 2: Insect Versus Angel**

**Weevil's POV**

The tournament is now underway, and i've reached my preferred hiding spot, knowing the Field Advantage rules in play. Most of the Battle Arena is forest, powering up my insects. Laying in wait for the first challenger, it isn't long before i hear people coming. Four of them: Yugi and his buddies. Then Anise literally spawns out of thin air right behind me, sending me toppling over a fallen log nearby. This begins the tournament's first duel.

I decide to lead off with 'Killer Needle' in Attack mode, the field boosting its Attack power to 1560. What surprises me is that Anise, playing 'Mammoth Graveyard' as her first unit, already knew about the field bonus and as such, both cards are destroyed due to equal Attack powers. My next card is 'Hercules Beetle', Attack powering up to 1950. Somehow, though, Anise is aware of the Forest-locale initiative Insects gain and plays 'Gaia The Fierce Knight', costing me 350 of my two thousand Life Points despite initiative. 'Gaia' then shifts into Defense mode, sparing her Life Points from a drop after 'Basic Insect', equipped with 'Laser Cannon Armor' to boost Attack to 2600, attacked the weaker Warrior-type - had she not tricked me with 'Mirror Force'. Because of the trick, my Life Points fell even further, to only 350. My next move is to Summon 'Larvae Moth', after which, following a 'Kuriboh' sacrifice via a Trap i had set, was Equipped with the 'Cocoon of Evolution', accelerating Defense power to 2600. Anise, however, is already onto that trick, using a combination of 'Curse of Dragon' and the 'Burning Land' card to eliminate my Field Power Source, enabling an attack from 'Gaia' that destroyed the cocoon. Needless to say, her next attack, from the Warrior-type, finished my hopes of winning the tournament off. That stunned me, eliminated from the tournament in the first duel after winning the Japan Nationals, by a girl from another dimension system altogether.

Then Alpha appearred on the scene, going straight for the brunette. One glance from Anise made the Team Vexus leader panic, and she took off back the way she came, identifying why the foursome from Domino City have decided to follow XQ's Amethyst Angel around during the tournament. Perhaps someone from the GX-native XQ Organization informed Anise (might've been the captain of the group, Jet) told her of the possibility of Alpha attacking the unknown girl in Yugi's group and sent her here as a defensive ally, knowing her power level. Then the group left, leaving me to head to where the boats that took the defeated competitors back were. Alpha better watch out, because if Anise was as powerful as i heard, she'd be in big trouble.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 2 Complete. Weevil is down and out, and next chapter will have Mai duel Anise, who reveals that the Psychic powers Mai claimed she had were false, revealing her own, real, Psychic powers to send Weevil (before he left), flying through a thrown portal. Until then, KhaosOmega signing off.**


	3. Mai Vs Anise

**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. Though the Amethyst Angel name and appearance are of my design, the girl portraying her, Anise Azeat, belongs to BROCCOLI, while Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Konami. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 3: Harpies versus Amethyst (Mai vs. Anise)**

Anise, looking at her four star chips out of ten needed to get a chance to face Pegasus, was trying to decide who her next opponent would be. That's when she encountered one Duel Arena, where a male duelist was complaining about his victorious opponent's claimed Psychic powers. That opponent was the Harpie expert, Mai. What Mai didn't expect, however, was that Anise had sensed multiple different scents coming from Mai's deck.

"Okay, Mai, since you seem so confident, how about a Duel between us?"

"You're on!" With that, the duel began.

"How about we only wager one star chip?"

"Sure. But you won't be able to outmatch my psychic abilities."

"About those psychic powers you keep saying you have, Mai."

"What?"

"Well, i could detect multiple different scents coming from your deck. Chances are you got some kind of perfume collection that seems to be the main cause of your 'abilities'. Then again, if i wasn't naturally Psychic i'd have tried the same thing."

"Wait, what do you mean, 'naturally Psychic'?"

"Like this." With that, Anise stretched her left arm towards the boats (said boats for defeated duelists were on the wine red-haired Amethyst Angel's left side) and suddenly, Weevil felt himself lifting off the boat and flying towards Anise, who had a bluish glow to her fuschia-shadowed azure eyes. Her right hand was holding a compact multicolor sphere, which became a portal when Weevil got close and warped him off the island before returning to the spherical shape and back into the cyan-gloved hand that threw it.

"Darn, if you can read minds it'll be near impossible for people to keep secrets from you." Mai said, awestruck at the Psychic display Anise put on.

"I know. Had a hard time tracking Kazuya after that resort trip back in my home dimension in the OZ system when he suddenly backed out of that break. That was well before i first met Team Vexus. Course, Alpha's here, so that's part of the reason i'm here. Kyra Baxter - basically Anzu here from GX - was the one who gave me the other mission i'm on here, and that's keep Alpha from Anzu."

"Wait, what dimension system is this Alpha girl from? She darn gave Rex back his room after i tricked him into losing it to me."

"One, Alpha is from the GX system, but her blonde hair's teal highlights were the result of a fusion with her KB system variant. And two, Rex managed to reclaim his room during the scuffle for it between several people, using their scuffle-induced distraction to his advantage and slip back in there undetected."

"KB system, you say? Wasn't that the variant that was raped until she cried every day for a fifteen year period?"

"Yeah. All because of what she did to that system's version of my blue-haired teammate Dawn, this one with green hair. The KB system's take on Dawn fused with my blue-haired teammate, which is why she has green highlights in her hair."

"Hang on a sec, if you know this Kazuya person - OH! You're a Rune Angel?!"

"Took you long enough, Mai. I thought my top or my wine red hair would've told you who i was sooner. Anyway, are we gonna Duel or what?"

"Oh, right. Let's Duel." Mai promptly led off with one of her Harpies, but was totally surprised when Anise led off with what Yugi was able to recognize as his rival Seto Kaiba's signature card, the Blue Eyes White Dragon. After a couple turns where she equipped her Harpie with a couple attack power boosters Anise added her other two Blue Eyes'.

"Three against one? Try this on for size." Mai said, playing her 'Kaleidoscope' card causing her Harpie to multiply into three. The next move Anise did totally shocked Mai: by playing 'Polymerization' the three individual Blue Eyes White Dragons merged into the fifty percent stronger three-headed Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, using its Neutron Blast Attack to decimate Mai's three Harpies (Anise only had to attack one, as the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon had a 4500 attack stat compared to Mai's Harpies' field- and equip card-boosted 2490, which would've ended the duel in one shot anyway). As a result of her victory over the blonde Mai, Anise earned her fifth star chip, putting her halfway to the goal of dueling Maximillion Pegasus.

* * *

**There you have it for the double Psychic revelation and subsequent duel between Anise and Mai. Next time Anise will duel Rex, with several surprise three-second appearances by Weevil, still flying due to a portal-trigger-happy Kyra, and a shocking encounter between Mai and Alpha. Until then, this is KhaosOmega. Out.**


End file.
